


Stonehenge Apocalypse

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean making Castiel happy, Fluff, Kinda crack fic, M/M, Pie, Sam called it, Season whatever, Stonehenge Apocalypse - Freeform, angel!cas - Freeform, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wants to save the world for once, not destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stonehenge Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Stonehenge Apocalypse, and this happened and I regret none of it. Pretty fluffy.

“IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD!”

“Cas, what the hell is going on?”

The angel of Thursday glared at Dean.

“Hush, Dean. I am saving the world.”

Dean Winchester rolled his eyes.

“Cas, come on man. Take us back to our universe, for the love of your dad.”

A pause, and then a heavy sigh.

“Fine.”

With a flash, the three men – Sam, Dean and Castiel – found themselves back in the bunker. Sam mooched off to the library, sensing that Dean was about to explode with rage at the angel for spontaneously dragging them into an alternate universe.

“Cas, seriously?! What the hell was that?!”

Castiel briefly looked ashamed, glancing down at himself. He still wore the red shirt, jeans and dark navy jacket he had worn in the other world, and it looked strange on him. The casual clothing, as opposed to the suit and trenchcoat combination, made him look like more a hunter, and it was deeply unnerving.

“The version of me in the world Balthazar sent you to….he was in a film. I looked at it, and the character he portrays saves the world, Dean. All I do is destroy this world, and I wanted to experience what it would be like to save it, for once.”

Dean digested this, and his heart melted a little at the downcast expression on the angel’s face. He thought for a second, then grinned.

“Right, come on. We’re taking a break from this hunting crap, and you’re gonna have some fun”

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Sam opened Dean’s bedroom door, before stopping short at the sight that greeted him.

Dean had a white sheet thrown over his head, with two holes cut in it so that he could see. He was stood on his bed, arms raised, as Castiel squirted water at him gleefully with a water pistol.

“Back, evil ghost!” the angel cried, and Dean clutched at his hear in mock agony before falling to his knees.

“Oh no! I’ve been-“ Dean broke off as he realised his younger brother stood in the doorway. “-oh…hey Sammy.”

Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Uh…nothin’. Just taking a break.” Dean’s voice came out from under the sheet, sounding self conscious. The outline of his arm came up and rubbed the back of his neck, and Sam could barely contain his smile.

“That’s cool. Have fun.”

He shut the door just as Dean gave a loud yell and launched himself off the bed, tackling Castiel to the floor as they burst out laughing.

_Have they told each other how they feel yet or…..?_

* * *

“Dean, I am perfectly capable-“

“-You’re not doing it properly, Cas!”

Dean grabbed the chopping knife from Castiel and began to dice the apples as the disgruntled angel looked on.

“You gotta cube them, dude. Not just slice them. If the apple’s just in slices, then when you try and cut the pie up, it’ll be everywhere. Okay?”

“Yes, Dean. However, as this pie is intended for you, I was not aware that it would be necessary to divide it.”

“This pie was for me?”

“What other possible reason could I have to attempt to bake, Dean?”

* * *

Sam opened the door to Dean’s bedroom quietly, careful not to disturb the two inside. He grinned at what he saw.

Amidst a damp, torn sheet that had two holes cut into it and clothes that were scattered everywhere, covered in pastry crumbs and smiling contentedly, Dean and Castiel slept on. They had their arms snugly wrapped around one another, and obviously had no intention of letting the other go. Two plates and a pie dish were discarded on the floor, and traces of filling were smeared on the sheets.

Sam shut the door, making a wholehearted effort to forever blank the memory of his brother’s bare ass from his mind, and walked back to the library.

  _Finally_


End file.
